Le Petit Lancel rouge
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Un Lancel en route pour Champmoisson avec un panier de sa mère pour son grand-père, en passant par une forêt qui, lui a-t-on dit, est pleine de pervers dégueulasses. Franchement, comment ça pourrait déraper ?


Disclamer: Si j'étais George R.R Martin, Theon n'aurait jamais trahi Robb, il ne serait pas aux mains de Ramsay et les noces pourpres n'auraient jamais eu lieu. Et Cersei n'aurait jamais fait de Lancel l'entrée pour un barbecue au feu grégeois. * insérer insulte ici *

Résumé: Un Lancel en route pour Champmoisson avec un panier de sa mère pour son grand-père, en passant par une forêt qui, lui a-t-on dit, est pleine de pervers dégueulasses. Franchement, comment ça pourrait déraper ?

Note de l'auteur : Ceci était une idée que j'avais en tête depuis belle lurette mais je n'avais jamais réussi à trouver un angle. Le boulot ça inspire... Je me demande comment, comme je suis agent d'accueil remplaçante, mais bon ! Au moins, je me suis tapée un bon délire.

 **WARNING ! Cette fanfic est un gros délire qui contient pas mal de grossièretés. Et je m'en tape. Donc, rangez ces fourches et si vous avez envie de vous écrier** _ **« Cacher ce sein que je ne saurais voir »**_ **, je vous invite à fermer cette page, merci.**

 **Le Petit Lancel rouge**

Il était une fois, dans l'ouest de Westeros, un jeune homme au bonnet et à la cape rouges, ce qui lui octroya le surnom de « Petit Chaperon Rouge ». Un surnom qu'il détestait, car à seize ans, même si tout ce qui était petit était mignon, on avait envie d'être vu comme viril et non mignon. Mais las de lutter, il finit par les laisser dire, après tout, si cela les amusait...

\- Lancel ? Appela sa mère. J'aimerais que tu portes ceci à ton grand-père à Champmoisson.

Lancel haussa un sourcil. Désormais, avec les nouveaux systèmes postaux, il était si simple d'envoyer des colis ! Cependant, il ne dit rien. Si cela faisait plaisir à sa mère, il irait les livrer, ses chemises brodées à la main. Il se prépara et monta à cheval. Dorna le rejoint peu après.

\- Surtout sois prudent ! Ne t'éloigne pas du sentier de la forêt, ne va pas t'aventurer je ne sais où !

Il se sentit aussi amusé qu'embarrassé. Pour sa mère, il resterait toujours son petit garçon. Il se contenta d'acquiescer et de partir. La forêt verdoyante l'accueillit, calme et paisible, le soleil perçait à travers le feuillage dense des feuilles des arbres, une brise fraîche et agréable soufflait, les oiseaux chantaient... Un cadre magnifique en somme. Lancel se demanda encore pourquoi sa mère l'avait envoyé. Peut-être était-ce pour qu'il voit son grand-père ? Ser Herys n'avait jamais prêté attention à ses enfants, alors ses petits-enfants, tout Lannister qu'ils étaient... Pris dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'on l'épiait depuis la végétation.

\- Un Lannister ! Voilà bien ma veine ! Un blond aux yeux verts avec un lion brodé sur sa tenue ! Et il ressemble en prime à l'enculé qui m'a pris mes fils, en plus ! J'vais m'le faire, parole de loup !

En effet, Lord Rickard Karstark, un parent des Stark dont l'emblème était le loup, avait perdu ses deux fils chéris, tués lors d'une bataille par Ser Jaime Lannister, le cousin germain de Lancel. Depuis, le père éploré avait juré vengeance et avait déjà tué Martyn et Willem, les deux petits frères de Lancel. Mais sa rage ne s'éteignit pas et il s'était mis en quête d'autres Lannister à éliminer, dans sa soif de vengeance.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a l'air con en plus, avec son bonnet et sa cape ! Ca sera facile !

Il se mit à cheval et fit un détour pour le rattraper, comme s'il venait de la route en sens inverse.

\- Holà, jeune sire ! Lança-t-il avec un sourire géant et une intonation joyeuse

Lancel haussa un sourcil, le regarda de haut en bas. Cet homme avait l'air bizarre et il se souvenait des paroles de son père :

\- Fils, lors de tes sorties en forêt, fais bien attention ! Gare aux pervers dégueulasses !

Et cet homme avait l'air d'un pervers dégueulasse, expert en dépucelage non consenti de divers orifices du corps humain. Ou comme Lancel le pensait, il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui voulait lui faire le cul contre son gré.

\- Un garçon seul ainsi, dans ces bois, quelle bravoure !

\- Fous toi de ma gueule en plus d'avoir l'air d'un violeur pervers dégueulasse ! Je suis sur le sentier balisé, en pleine journée ensoleillée ! Même ma sœur de trois ans le fait, une main dans sa besace ! Pensa-t-il

\- Quel est votre nom ?

\- Lancel. Lancel Hill. Mentit Lancel pour se protéger. Les bâtards, ça valait moins que le fils légitime d'un noble chevalier.

\- Piètre menteur, ça se sent, j'vais te bouffer sale gosse ! Songea l'aîné

Karstark acquiesça et s'enquit de sa destination. Lancel lui indiqua une ville au hasard, dans les alentours.

\- Fous toi de ma gueule, sale morveux ! T'es Lancel Lannister, t'es sur la route de Champmoisson, tu vas voir Ser Harys, c'est évident ! Spécula mentalement Karstark

Il opina du chef, lui souhaita bon vent et fit mine de s'éloigner.

\- Drôle de personnage. S'étonna Lancel avant de reprendre sa route.

Le loup prit un raccourci, direction Champmoisson ! Du lionceau pour le goûter, quelle joie !

Quelques temps plus tard, Lancel arrivait enfin à destination. On le fit entrer sans attendre. On le mena à la chambre de son grand-père, qui avait gardé le lit car malade, mais sans gravité ou risque de contagion. Et quand Lancel le vit, il se demanda si les serviteurs de Champmoisson étaient cons.

Ou débiles.

Ou aveugles.

Ou un peu des trois en fait.

Car, même s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, l'homme allongé n'était en aucun cas le père de sa mère bien-aimée !

\- Oh, Lancel, mon petit, comme tu es gentil de venir me voir ! Minauda l'inconnu

Clairement pas son grand-père.

Son grand-père ne lui aurait même pas dit bonjour, il lui aurait demandé ce qu'il foutait là et l'aurait expédié vite fait. Pour autant, l'homme lui paraissait familier sans qu'il ne puisse mettre le doigt dessus. Il devait essayer de l'amener à se compromettre, il fallait le démasquer, ainsi on l'aiderait et on ne le prendrait pas pour un putain de prétentieux pétant plus haut que son cul, mentant pour le fun car c'était vrai, mentir pour faire chier, c'était si amusant... C'était du niveau de Joffrey et ça ne volait déjà pas bien haut...

\- Approche, que je te vois mieux, tu sais, ma vue n'est plus aussi bonne .

Il avança, une main sur le pommeau de son épée.

\- Comme vous me semblez changé, Grand-Père ! Commença l'adolescent. Vos oreilles par exemple...

\- Mes oreilles ? Demanda Karstark, décontenancé

\- Comme elles sont grandes !

\- Oh, euh... C'est... C'est pour mieux t'entendre, mon enfant !

Lancel se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Et comme votre barbe a poussé et a blanchi !

\- Euh, eh bien... C'est pour avoir l'air viril et sage, mon enfant !

\- Et comme vous avez de grandes mains !

Bouillonnant de rage, Karstark s'écria :

\- C'est pour mieux t'étrangler, mon enfant !

Il bondit alors sur lui et le plaqua au sol alors qu'il tentait de dégainer son épée. L'aîné était trop rapide et Lancel se retrouva vite à sa merci, ses mains sur son cou, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Il se débattait, essayant de ne pas paniquer et de se concentrer, malgré la douleur et le manque d'air. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il lança un coup de genou dans ses parties génitales.

-Argh ! Cria alors Karstark, plié en deux avant de s'élancer à nouveau sur lui, fuyant vers un couteau. Sale petite pute Lannister !

Un grand coup métallique résonna soudainement dans la pièce et l'assaillant tomba au sol, inconscient. Une femme s'acharna alors sur lui, à coup de pot de chambre, alors que Lancel toussait encore, cherchant de l'air et se massant la gorge.

\- **NE . TOUCHE . PAS . A . MON . NEVEU . ESPECE . DE . VIOLEUR . PERVERS . DEGUEULASSE !**

\- Tante Shierle ? Demanda Lancel d'une toute petite voix

On retrouva Ser Harys ligoté et enfermé dans son armoire, s'étant fait dessus. Karstark fut exécuté pour le meurtre des frères de Lancel. Lancel se remit aisément de l'attaque mais Dorna se jura une chose :

Jamais plus elle n'enverrait son petit garçon lui rendre service en passant par la forêt !

Elle était bien trop pleine de pervers dégueulasses !

 **FIN**


End file.
